Every Princess Needs A Prince
by Naranja Ninja
Summary: Bubbles comes out of a bad relationship, and soughts out Boomer for emotional assistance. But when Boomer confesses his feelings towards her, will he just make the situation worse?
1. Every Princess Needs A Prince

**Even Princesses Need A Prince **

"I'm sorry."

Bubbles looked up in surprise. "For what?"

Her date looked down at his food in shame. "For making you cry earlier." Bubbles just smiled and continued eating her salad.

"It's alright. No harm done." He looked up at her, guilt apparent in his eyes.

"There was harm. I hurt your feelings to the point of you crying, and that hurt me too."

Bubbles reached across the table and rested her hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I was just being a crybaby."

_**5 Hours Before**_

"_Why did I let this happen?" sobbed Bubbles. She was on the verge of bawling her eyes out. Boomer held her in his arms, rubbing her back and trying to calm her._

"_It's alright. No need to blame yourself." Bubbles looked up at him, her blue eyes less vibrant._

"_But I should. I knew Matt was cheating on me, but I was too much of an airhead to believe it." Boomer was dying to hunt down Matt and slowly and painfully kill him. But right now, he had to be there for Bubbles in her darkest moments._

"_Don't call yourself an airhead. You're one of the smartest people I know."_

"_If I was actually smart, I would have broken up with him before he broke my heart, or at least TRIED to win him over again!"_

_Boomer sighed, and looked her deep in the eyes. "Well, I know a guy who's madly in love with you, and waited his entire life to date you." Bubbles looked at him, confusion spread across her face, but a little hope in the back of her mind that it was Matt._

"_He's always been there for you whenever you laughed, cried, or was angry at someone. He always tried to fix the problem, even when you objected. He's very much like you in different and similar ways." Bubbles couldn't take it anymore._

"_Who is he?"_

"_He's helping you get over Matt."_

_Bubbles took a while to process this. Her BESTEST friend in the whole wide world wanted to go on a date! This infuriated her._

_She stood up and began to cry. "I'm sitting here, trying to forget about a man I've been going out with for 7 months, who cheated on me, and you choose this time to ask me out?!" Boomer looked shocked, but a little sad at how she was rejecting him. "What is wrong with boys?! First, I'm not good enough for a relationship, and now that I'm single, I'm getting asked out on a date! It's like, people know that my heart shouldn't be played with, but they do it anyway!"_

_She then stomped off, wiping away the river of tears that was flowing down her cheeks. Boomer looked down, ready to cry himself for making his best friend and crush cry._

_**Present **_

"You weren't being a crybaby. I was just being selfish to the point where your feelings were involved." Bubbles looked at him and sighed.

"Look at the bright side, if I hadn't said yes, you would forever be beating yourself up for the way I acted, and I would be at home drowning my sorrows in sad movies and ice cream." Boomer had a nervous smile on, and a tiny chuckle found its way out his lips.

_**2 Hours Earlier**_

_Bubbles looked down at her contacts. She felt bad. She felt like a horrible person for blowing off a somebody who's been with her through thick and thin like that. _

_She was debating on texting him that she would like to go on that date. Deciding she couldn't figure this out on her own, she went to Blossom's pink door and knocked._

"_It's open!" Came Blossom's chirpy voice._

_Bubbles timidly placed her hand on the doorknob and walked in. "Blossom?"_

_Blossom looked up from her book to her youngest sister. "Yeah, Bubbles? What do you need?"_

"_I'm having guy troubles." Blossom smiled and set down her book. _

"_Tell me what's bothering you. You want me to get Buttercup to beat up the turd?"_

_Bubbles smiled and sat on her fuzzy desk chair. "No. I just don't know if I should go on a date with this guy." Blossom rose an eyebrow._

"_That's not like you, Bubbles. You always say yes to a date, no matter how bad the situation." Bubbles looked down._

"_Well, this situation is pretty bad. Matt cheated on me with his ex-girlfriend," Blossom looked furious. Bubbles noticed this and said, "Calm down! He's not the one who asked me out!"_

_Blossom was calmed down, but was still a bit pissed. "I'm still getting Buttercup to whoop his ass."_

"_Anyways, I went to Boomer for comfort, and he asked me out."_

"_I don't understand Bubbles. I thought you liked him a little."_

"_I do. But it made me mad that he decided to ask me out after I just got cheated on." Blossom walked over to Bubbles and hugged her. Bubbles hugged back._

_When Blossom thought felt better, she pulled away and looked at her. "What did he look like when you blew up in his face?"_

_Bubbles thought for a moment. "He looked shocked, and sort of hurt."_

_Blossom looked at Bubbles with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "I've rejected boys a lot, and none of them ever looked hurt. Shocked, yes. Angry, definitely. But never hurt. The only guy who ever looked hurt was Brick. And look at us now. We're engaged." Bubbles smiled at her sister's advice._

"_Thanks Blossom." Bubbles got up, ready to leave, but turned around at the last minute. "Oh, by the way, tell Buttercup to give Matt her roundhouse special." Blossom smiled and picked up her book._

"_Don't worry, I will."_

_**Present**_

"I should thank Blossom for convincing you to give me another chance." Boomer said.

Bubbles smiled, happy that she drove him out of his guilt. "Yeah, you should."

_**30 Minutes Ago**_

"_Hey Boomer?" Bubbles decided to call him. She was about to hang up on the 3rd ring, but then he picked up._

"_Bubbles?" He sounded confused, and she barely heard that little hope in his voice._

"_Yeah."_

"_Oh, I thought you would have hated me for all eternity and have Buttercup do one of her roundhouse specials on me."_

_Bubbles laughed. "I was considering, but I decided Matt gets Buttercup's special, while you get mine."_

_Boomer was taken back. Did she seriously just say yes to his date? Bubbles must have noted the silence and said, "Yes, I did say yes to your date."_

"_Not that I'm complaining, but what made you change your mind?"_

"_Blossom gave me good advice."_

"_Hey Bubbles?"_

"_Yeah, Boomer?"_

"_Are you still wearing that blue tank-top shirt and white skirt?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

_There was a knock at her door. "Hold on."_

_Bubbles went to answer it, only to be greeted by Boomer. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck._

"_Because it was the perfect outfit for the restaurant I'm planning to take you to."_

_**Present**_

"Hey Bubbles?"

"Yes?"

Boomer sucked in some air before asking, "Why did you decide to go on a date with me, after your heart got played?"

Bubbles smiled, got up, and kissed him on his cheek. A scarlet blush made it's way to his face.

"Because I know you well enough to know that you'll treat me like a princess. And every princess needs a prince."


	2. Not Every Prince Gets A Princess

**Alright, this is a two-shot in Matt's POV. It's how he takes it when he finds out that Bubbles already found someone else in one day. I do not, nor will I ever, own Powerpuff Girls.**

**NOT EVERY PRINCE GETS A PRINCESS**

_**Matt's POV**_

I was walking down the hallway, looking for my girlfriend. She wasn't in the cafeteria, outside, or in the gym. I'm walking towards her favorite place in the school when I feel my phone buzz in my back pocket. I take it out and check to see who it's from.

**Bubbles**

_Hey, Matt. Hope you and Rochelle are doing good._

My eyes widen for a moment. Whenever Bubbles was off doing God knows what, I would make out with Rochelle behind the dumpster. Maybe this is just a mistake. Maybe someone borrowed her phone. Maybe they're trying to mess with my hea-

**Boomer**

I grip my phone tighter. My brown eyes get darker, almost going black. That little scumbag has always wanted to hook up with my girlfriend the day I asked her out.

_"This is pretty low, even for him," _I think to myself. I remember I still have to text Bubbles back, but if Boomer does have her phone, I'm going to make the message a little tricky.

_Yeah, we've become good friends. Hey, do you remember that first date I took you on?_

Hah! If Boomer had her phone, he wouldn't be able to answer. _BUZZ!_

_Yeah, we went to that carousal and had a picnic. Why?_

Okay, so this is Bubbles. I'm starting to panic a little. Maybe she does know about Rochelle and me. I try to think up an excuse for why I asked that.

_Because it would be a good date to go on for our one year anniversary._

Nice one! She would never suspect a thing. I'm walking to the art room, the one place where I can always find her when I feel that buzz again.

_First of all, we've only dated 7 months. Second, I guess I haven't told you, have I?_

I'm confused. I could have sworn it's been a year now. Longest relationship I've ever been in. But what does she mean by what she hasn't told me yet. She always seems to forget stuff that's REALLY important. Maybe she just lost a paintbrush again.

_Well, spill. What'd you forget to tell me?_

I'm waiting for her text when I walk into the art room. What I see gives me all I need to know.

**Bubbles is listening to music with Boomer. And they're wearing EARPHONES?!**

I am more than a little pissed off right now. Bubbles is cheating ON ME?! I know I was cheating on her for a few weeks now, but the cheater is not supposed to get cheated on!

"Bubbles, what are you doing?" I'm trying to play casual, but it's hard to do that through gritted teeth.

She just looks up nonchalantly. "Listening to music."

I start to get even more angry that she just said that so relaxed. "Why are you doing it with Boomer, though?"

Boomer decided to get in on the action. "What? I can't listen to a few songs with my GIRLFRIEND?" He emphasizes girlfriend, as if I wouldn't hear him if he had said it normal.

"No, you can't, because she's MY girlfriend."

"That changed when she wanted to say hi to you yesterday. For reasons that are foreign to me, you were behind the dumpster." He smirks.

I see red. I bet that little douchebag told her where I have my makeouts and dropped her a hint.

Bubbles pulls out her phone and starts to swipe through, what I guess were pictures, when she finally found what she was looking for.

She held it up, the bright little screen showing my little secret. Me making out with Rochelle. Then she swiped to the left, which showed another picture of me and Rochelle, with her back against the wall, me holding her there. Then she swiped again, showing Rochelle in my room, mainly in my bed. Everytime she swiped, it kept showing pictures and pictures of me making out with Rochelle.

The last time she swiped, which was probably the ninth time, it showed her holding a sign.

Her face was not happy or sad. It was angry. The sign she held said, "**I hope you and Rochelle are happy together. I know Boomer and I are.**" Then she went back to listening to music.

I see red. He still has that stupid smirk on his face. That asshole. I race towards him, ready to knock his face in, when I feel a foot connect to my chest, sending me towards the brick wall.

"SHIT!" I cry, feeling the bricks on my back.

"That's what you get for hurting my sister and trying to punch her boyfriend!" Shouts an all too familiar, aggressive voice. I look up. Brown eyes meet piercing green. I swallow the lump in my throat, feeling the sweat trickle down my forehead. I don't know anyone who has faced the wrath of her, and lived to tell the story.

"Thanks Buttercup. You have 30 minutes," my now, ex-girlfriend says, starting the timer on her phone. She walks out of the room with Boomer, leaving me with her blood-thirsty sister, but not without looking me in the eye and sticking her tongue down Boomer's throat.

Buttercup cracks her fingers, slowly walking towards me, her shadow taking over. "More than enough time."


End file.
